Forgotten Year
by LonelyFridayNights
Summary: As a gift, the Emperor hands Lelouch over to Suzaku. Suzaku is free to do whatever he wants to Lelouch then the Emperor will rewrite Lelouch's memory. This takes place the year between seasons R1 and R2. Yaoi. Dark. Lemon possibly . Review!
1. Introduction

A raven haired boy is recumbent on the plush mattress of a soft bed. His eyes are closed, his breathing is slow, and for the moment, he is alone. The last few hours—no days, have been difficult for the boy; he so easily succumbed to sleep despite his earlier situation. Those final moments are unclear, but what's worse, the future is even more obscure. However, nothing mattered to the boy except for reaping the munificent rewards of sleep.

Lelouch Lamperouge was unaware of his inappropriate surroundings. Suddenly, his eyes shot open and he attempted to sit up, but his limbs felt as heavy as lead. The darkness of the room mixed with an onset of headaches left him blind and particularly vulnerable for a few minutes. It took awhile, but his eyes adjusted to the darkness. However, upon seeing the rococo room he presided in only succeeded in frightening him, he was in the worst place he could imagine—a Knights of the Round's bedroom.

He a muffled scream escaped his lips as he tried to get out of the bed. Much to his horror, his mouth was gagged with a ball gag, and his limbs were tied to the bedposts. He struggled against the ropes and screamed; the normally rational boy was scared senseless by the affliction and danger of his situation. He had no weapons on him; in fact, he was stripped of all clothing only the bed sheets were keeping him decent.

"Mfh! Mfh! MFHHHH!"

With that last muffled scream someone entered the room. C.C wasn't to his rescue. The person who entered was none other than Suzaku.

"Looks like you're awake," Suzaku was as unfriendly as Lelouch remembered. Hours ago they had their guns aimed against each other. A wave of hate washed over Lelouch, he began to struggle more fiercely. _The irony of it all, he's usually the friendliest person. It's done him some good to finally grow up, _the dark haired boy thought to himself.

"I wouldn't waste my energy on that," the brown haired boy walked over to him, standing over him, "You're my prisoner until the Emperor asks for you back. Right now, he's working on damage control over at the Academy. Right now, you're mine."

Lelouch shivered. He wasn't used to Suzaku being so…harsh…so….intimidating. It didn't help that Lelouch wasn't able to speak, wits were his best weapon.

"As for you sister, you don't need to worry about her. I'll make sure of it. **She will be happy**," he stressed the final sentence to further add to the dark haired boy's agony. Lelouch rolled his eyes unable to even make an obscene gesture at his tormentor.

"She won't need you just like the world won't need you," he hissed. His anger from earlier hadn't faded and it re-ignited Lelouch's anger. The dark haired boy struggled and continued to struggle until his energy gave out. All the while Suzaku watched, his eyes mocking his prisoner. Finally, when Lelouch's exhaustion got the better of him, Suzaku picked up the boy's head by his hair and forced his deep, purple eyes to look into Suzaku's honest, green eyes.

"You cursed me. I have to live each horrifying day knowing that I survived and she didn't. For as long as you are mine, I will make sure your existence is as horrible and nightmarish as mine is. Now, I'll start."

Lelouch's eyes widened in shock.

Reviewers: Vote on what Suzaku should do next: sexy time, hot foreplay, just kiss, or other. I'm kinda stuck. T.T


	2. Night 1: Training

Suzaku released Lelouch's head allowing it to land softly on the pillow. _What's this __**pervert**__ up to, _the bound boy asked himself.

"You know, in psychology…there's a lot of theories as to how sex and sexual humiliation affect every aspect of us. Isn't that disgusting? To be portrayed as purely sexual creatures. Freud hypothesized that at the core we're nothing, but savage creatures looking to satisfy our desires he named this part of us the id. Then, through social or evolutionary need we developed the rule abiding ego. The ego does not give into any desires and just follows orders. Finally, there's the super ego: the balancing force. But of course, you knew this. You're a master at manipulation: with our without your Geass.  
>"When you think about it…you're <strong>awfully <strong>similar to the id. Recklessly using my people to turn against your own for your own desire. Uncaring, apathetic, and disillusioned. You must see me as an ego, a slave to Britannia. I see you as a child, the world is a great big game of Risk to you, but there's no risk in this for you," he paused for a moment, allowing his seemingly pointless rant on psychology settle before he smiled an ominous smile. With such an honest, bright face Lelouch wondered where all this darkness was hidden. He knew that Suzaku had a temper and dark secrets of his own, but he didn't know Suzaku could be so domineering. Lelouch also found himself surprised ad Suzaku's intelligence, he knew the boy was a natural fighter and quick to think on his feet, but psychology? Suzaku struggled with most of his classes at that wrenched Academy.  
>"Tonight, we switch roles. I'll give into my desires. Tonight, you are mine. Let's see if a little humiliation will teach you some humility," pause, "You know…in ancient times, the Romans would parade their prisoners of war in public? That's why prideful Cleopatra killed herself. Too bad you don't have that option." He smirked, this was highly uncharacteristic of him.<br>"Actually, why humiliate you in front of the other Knights when I can just have my way with you here?" With that, Suzaku slowly removed layer after layer of clothing.  
>Lelouch had been unnaturally still throughout Suzaku's long tirade. The horror of Suzaku's words and implications left Lelouch paralyzed in fear. <em>I can't be this pathetic! Shit! I've relied too much on C.C. to get me out of situations like this. How am I going to get out of this? Shit. Shit. SHIT.<br>_ Aside from obvious emotions of panic, Lelouch was also experiencing a rare sort of arousal. Unable to speak, move, or fight back made him feel venerable, open, exposed. Suzaku was in complete control of him; the puppet master had become the puppet. The King was demoted to a pawn.  
>Suzaku, now fully unclothed, got into bed with the dark haired boy.<br>"If I could trust you, I'd ungag you and bite down on those lips. All the dark orders you've ever commanded deserve **punishment**. I'll just make use with the rest of your body, Lelouch…" His final word came out as a soft moan; Lelouch could feel his lower body throb with excitement…he was getting hard.  
>Suzaku nibbled at Lelouch's neck; the bound boy squirmed as muffled protests escaped his lips. Suzaku then started a trial of saliva from new-born hickey down to the tied boy's abdomen.<p>

"Your skin is so smooth," Suzaku's voice was gentle at this moment, Lelouch almost wanted to drop his guard. Suzaku's hard jaw nuzzled against Lelouch's stomach. This moment was almost intimate and romantic. Suzaku was so entranced by the boy…he just wanted to forget everything that had happened. Suzaku had loved Lelouch for years, but…he had another love, Euphie. Loving two people at once? Not unheard of, but still despicable. Suzaku had toiled with the choice, but ultimately felt that Lelouch would never give up his idiotic ideals…even for love. At least, Suzaku could connect with Euphie morally. It was that little flaw in Lelouch that lost him his love: Suzaku. However, his bubble-gum hair princess was no more and it was because of the helpless boy underneath Suzaku. That little reminder broke Suzaku's hypnosis and his rage was back.  
>"For the next few months, here's a preview of a chore you're going to get used to doing. I'll let you enjoy it, but don't get used to ever being on the receiving end of this," his voice had lost all its gentleness it back to sounding domineering and dominating. Suzaku slid lower and Lelouch began to tremble. Lelouch's face felt feverish, but then his entire body began to sizzle (not literally). Beads of sweat formed out pores of his skin, his breathing grew harder, and his eyelids felt heavy. He struggled underneath Suzaku, but Suzaku's superior strength was no match for his.<br>"Cute, still as weak as I remember," Suzaku's hand coaxed Lelouch's manhood into rising. Lelouch's muffled screams were all in vain ("MPHH. NHGG. MPHHH. MPHH. MPHHH!"). Exerting all the self control he possessed he tried to control his body.  
>"Oh, that won't do you any good…all that struggling is going to make you tired and we have a long night ahead of us," with that the brown haired boy opened his mouth and licked the head to encourage it's rise. Slowly, but surely, Lelouch's body obeyed. Humiliated, Lelouch stopped screaming and resisting. His eyes only watched, in great horror, at his own body's submissiveness. Suzaku lips traced Lelouch's penis: up and down, in slow rhythmic strokes. His warm tongue tantalized Lelouch's most sensitive area. Tear's formed at Lelouch's eyes: this great feeling of euphoria was like none other he had ever experienced. Suzaku stopped and pulled out before Lelouch ejaculated.<br>"You're pathetically sensitive," and so began the nibbling and biting. Lelouch remembered that for a school event Suzaku wore a dog costume. It certainly fit the way he was in bed, his mouth did all the work: biting and nibbling and kissing and licking. Lelouch's hickey count went from one to twelve.  
>Suzaku's hands explored all of Lelouch's body. His big, strong hands ran through every bit of skin. The was Suzaku stroked him made Lelouch shamelessly beg for more. His muffled pleas only further excited Suzaku.<br>"Here comes the fun part. Lelouch, you're so skinny…and bony, but I think you'll enjoy this," Suzaku slid beside Lelouch, but one wandering hand headed toward the boy's butt. Suzaku's free arm wrapped tightly around the other boy's body.  
>"I don't recommend squirming," Suzaku whispered into Lelouch's ear. His hot, moist breath was not comforting, Lelouch squeezed his eyes shut, Suzaku's finger's entered. He whined and moaned as Suzaku fingered him.<br>"Someone's tight," he added another finger, Lelouch's cries and whines grew louder. Suzaku pulled his fingers in out and faster; he could feel Lelouch's body getting hotter and hotter. Suzaku was thoroughly enjoying this.  
>"I'll need to buy some lubricants for next time," Suzaku wasn't planning on keeping anything secret tonight, "But you're not ready intercourse yet. You're like a dog in heat: hot, sweaty, and already exhausted over a little touching. Well, you've never been one for stamina." Suzaku<br>_Stamina? Fucking pervert…_

However, Lelouch had exhausted too much energy. He felt disgusting, sweaty, and used, but there was nothing he could do about it right now. Suzaku noticed his partner's lack of energy and ungagged him.  
>"Good night, exiled Prince."<p>

* * *

><p>Sorry that took forever. v.v My sister found this and it was a big mess (I hope this isn't the last you see of me). Plus SAT class has me distracted.<br>My writing needs a lot of work: review. T.T  
>Thank for all the encouraging reviews so far. :)<br>Sorry, the first half of the chapter is a LONG, LONG RANT. o-o


	3. The Visitor, the plan, and the mistake

The next morning, Lelouch woke up alone. Slightly disappointed, he got out of bed to stretch pleased to find that he was no longer tied up, but his hands were cuffed to each other.

"That damn Suzaku can't trust anyone," he said to himself, observing the rope burns on his wrist and ankles. His purple eyes searched the room: it definitely wasn't a room for prisoners, but he didn't see any traces of Suzaku's belongings. The room was well decorated with paintings, but there wasn't any drawers or windows…or curtains. There was a bathroom connected to the room. Lelouch's eyes stopped on the room's door. It was a steel door painted to match the room's décor, but the only way to open it was through eye-recognition. _Must be where they keep "special" prisoners, _he frowned, he knew he was here under his father's orders, but the holding cell he was in was the kind where celebrities or royalty were kept. Since when would his father care how comfortable he was? _Suzaku must've arranged for this, _knowing this only annoyed him. Was Lelouch only here for Suzaku's perverted desires? Or did the Emperor have something more sinister in mind for him? _Well, I'm not sticking around to find out, _Lelouch had to figure a way out of here.

On the nightstand there was a note from Suzaku:

Lelouch,

In the cabinet you'll find some clothes. Someone will be here soon to bring you breakfast. If you somehow manage to get out of your room, there's a security camera that's monitored all hours of the day.

Lets have fun tonight,

Suzaku

His face reddened, _What kind of note is this?_ With that, Lelouch decided to get ready…he couldn't exactly attempt an escape naked.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, Suzaku, Monica Kruszewski, and Anya were enjoying a peaceful breakfast in the cafeteria. There wasn't much planning or training for the Knights today so their lives had become rather sedentary.<p>

"Things have become so peaceful lately," Anya remarked adding her statement to her blog.

"Yeah, it's nice," Suzaku and Monica replied in unison. The two turned to each other and smiled. Then, an awkward moment of silence fell among the three. Anya and Suzaku were used to eating with Gino not Monica. Suzaku was actually surprised that she joined them for breakfast, but Anya, as usual, didn't care.

"Is it true that Zero is really here?" Monica looked directly at Suzaku.

"Well, Monica, uh," Suzaku began, _So that's why she's eating with us._ Suzaku didn't hate Monica, he was friends with all the knights, but Monica never really hung around with Suzaku, Anya, and Gino.

"Yes," Anya replied, uncharacteristically interested. She placed her electronic device down for once and looked over at Monica almost as if she was challenging the older knight. Suzaku noted a change in her typically impassive voice.

Monica shifted her gaze obviously uncomfortable, "Shouldn't we…kill him? You've seen the atrocities he's committed in Japan to not only the Britannians, but also the **Japanese**," she was obviously trying to get Suzaku on her side, "Suzaku, you presented him to the Emperor, for what purpose are we keeping him alive? Housing him as if he was an honored guest here? This whole scheme seems rotten. And it's risky keeping him here, what if the Black Knights return for him?"

Before Suzaku could answer, Anya spoke, "If the Emperor ordered it, he must have an ulterior motive. As Knights, we shouldn't act on our own accord, but follow the people we're sworn to follow. Now, **Monica** I'd appreciate it if you stop with the conspiracy theory talk and enjoy breakfast."

Monica didn't seem convinced rather she was angry at her Anya's response. "It's still a risk keeping him here. We've finally reached peacetime and I keep getting nightmares about housing him!"

Suzaku finally regained composure, "The Black Knights are finished without Zero. They can't function without him."

Monica sighed, "Well, it's best I leave now," she got up and left. Suzaku got the feeling this wasn't the last of Monica.

Anya was back to blogging, but looked up to see Monica go, "Is she busy?"

Suzaku looked at Anya with disbelief, "You saw what happened."

"No, I was blogging," she replied in her monotone voice. Suzaku just shrugged, whatever possessed her earlier obviously was just a warning to Suzaku and Monica. He had no choice, but to follow and not trifle with the mysteries of Britannia.

* * *

><p>With a towel draped around his neck, Lelouch pulled on a pair of boxer shorts and tight, black trousers. His hands were cuffed so he wouldn't be able to put on a shirt, probably what Suzaku wanted. Lelouch peered at himself in the mirror disgusted by the amount of hickeys the other boy left on it. He continued to inspect the room for other possible routes of escape.<p>

After thirty minutes of searching, he slumped against the wall in defeat. He was hungry, his body ached, and he was tired. The boy didn't even look up when the door opened.

"So what do I have to do for food? Sleep with you?" he asked, bitterly.

"What?" an unfamiliar voice inquired. At last Lelouch looked it up, it was Suzaku's friend, Gino, and some other person he had never met. Gino was carrying a plate of food and set it down on the nightstand.

"Err, nothing," Lelouch said as he got up.

"So you're Zero, eh?" Gino was obviously taken aback.

"Yes. Did Suzaku send you here? Why didn't he come himself?"

Gino shrugged and flopped onto the bed. Lelouch looked over at the other person, he was a young boy with brown hair and dark eyes. Lelouch's face softened a bit; he wondered why someone so young was working for the emperor.

"Hellooo?" Gino pestered, Lelouch sighed the blonde ditz required so much attention.

"Why're you here?" he looked at both of the boys.

"I have a question for you," Gino said with a smile, "Oh, and he's some envoy that's guarding your room. Very few people are allowed access in here, some are paranoid the other Knights might get a little to riled and kill you."

"What's your name?"

"Rolo."

"That's it?" This time Gino was the one to speak up, his interest arrested.

"Yes. Please, ignore me and carry on with your conversation."

"Alright," Gino turned his attention to Lelouch, "I want to know…who pilots the Gurren?"

This surprised the raven haired boy, "What? Why do you want to know?"

Gino smiled, "And why should I tell you? See I can play this game of wits too!"

Lelouch leaned against the dresser looking at the two boys, "Game? The only game I play is chess. Speaking of which, it's my turn," his slender fingers went for his eye.

Then, time froze. The reserved, brown hairs boy grabbed the wrists of the dark haired antagonist. Rolo pinned Lelouch against the wall using the chain of the handcuffs to choke Lelouch.

And time resumed:

"Get off me!" Lelouch croaked.

Gino blinked, "What's going on?"

"Sir, I suggest you leave," Rolo replied calmly. Despite his smaller stature, Rolo was able to hold Lelouch back. Gino wanted to protest and get the answers to his questions, but he figured there would be time for that. Shrugging he got up, waved a good-bye and left.

Lelouch glared angrily. He was growing rather tired of having men hold him down.

"In a moment, I'm just going to warn you, you aren't the only Geass user in this room. I suggest you don't try to use your's on me it's fruitless."

"I figured…" usually Lelouch would normally continue with some obnoxious explanation of how he knew, but he could feel Rolo's hot breath against his neck. He took a better look at the boy's face—yes, he was definitely younger than Lelouch, but there was something empty about him. Something needy about him. A devious plan began to formulate in Lelouch's mind. Rolo released his grip on the older boy's wrists.

"Why're you covered in injuries?" the younger boy inquired.

"Mhmm? Well, Suzaku does strange things…" muttered Lelouch.

"Oh? Is he harming you? You must be preserved."

"Eh? Why?" This alarmed Lelouch, he had a plan to escape from here now and he wasn't going to risk it.

"I do not question my orders. I am to relocate you if your life is at risk," the boy's voice was flat, but Lelouch could see Rolo's eyes lingering on the naked portion of Lelouch's body. Lelouch smirked.

"He isn't hurting me. Here, I'll show you," Lelouch wrapped his arms around Rolo's small body and pressed his lips firmly against the younger boy's. His crushing jaw held the boy's face in a tight lock. Rolo's eyes widened, completely in shock, but he didn't protest. Living a life without affection Rolo now craved this bit of 'love' he was receiving. His hands rested on Lelouch's shoulders and he kissed the boy back. Lelouch's mouth trailed over to the boy's neck as Rolo whined and moaned softly. Lelouch felt a trace of guilt…he was technically cheating on Suzaku, _Whatever, I was never Suzaku's first choice. He loved only Euphiemia…he never loved me, _the boy thought bitterly to himself. He hoped to use Rolo and escape from this place, the Black Rebellion wasn't over yet.

Lelouch unbuttoned Rolo's shirt and pulled it off. He guided the younger boy to the bed and looked over at the breakfast tray Gino brought him. _Honey? Well…it's worth a try… _Lelouch poured the sticky substance all over Rolo's torso.

"W-wha? What are you doing?" the boy was alarmed now.

"Don't worry you'll like it," Lelouch began licking the sweet honey off the boy's fair skin. Rolo started panting heavily and Lelouch could feel the bulge in the younger boy's pants. Rolo continued to whine uncomfortable and enthralled all at the same time. Once Lelouch's tongue was tired, he got on top of the boy and they resumed making out.

Heaven knows how much time passed before there was a knock on the door…

* * *

><p>I'm so sorry I was gone for so long. D: I hope this long chapter makes up for it (it's borang... T_T ). The reason it's so long and boring is because I'm trying to set up a lil' love triangle and some drama. ;) Updates will be slow, but...I'm not abandoning this story. : ) PLEASE REVIEW MORE, that inspires me to write faster (I know, I'm shameless). BUT THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT AND PUTTING THIS ON YOUR ALERTS AND STUFF.<p> 


	4. How Showers

The door knob began to turn and Lelouch's heart rate quickened as he pushed Rolo off him. Both exchanged panicked looks, but Rolo quickly took control of the situation and—

Time stopped. It was always an unsettling feeling to Lelouch and probably to observant people in general. It felt like those moments when you forgot what you were going to say or even déjà vu. Strange how much meaning time has on humans.

Lelouch gasped for air even though he had been breathing normally.

"What's wrong? And why are all the lights out?" Suzaku flipped the lights and Lelouch shielded himself from the light and Suzaku's concerned eyes.

_Despite all he's done, you still struggle to say angry at him, _Suzaku sighed to himself as he glanced around the room. He was sure Lelouch was up to something, but the room looked exactly as he left it save for the bed looking messier.

"Lelouch, starving yourself and making the room messier won't save you. You're lucky we gave you this room. It's really only for political prisoners and well…"

"When the rich Britanians commit crimes, they come here. When the Japanese commit crimes, they're lucky to end up in a legitimate prison. Do you really want your people to suffer like this?"

"Change the system within the system. And can you stop trying to start arguments? I'm tired and decided it would be nice to spend dinner with you."

Lelouch's body was sticky from the sweat and honey. He needed to shower and worried about making Suzaku suspicious so he turned his back to Suzaku.

"Go eat with your precious Knights."

"Why do you always have to be so difficult?"

_His voice is so much different…_Lelouch thoroughly regretted the afternoon's activities. This was the Suzaku he knew. The Suzaku he loved. He remained silent.

"Lelouch, I'm tired…please," Suzaku's voice grew increasingly tired as well as gentle.

"Fine, I spilled honey on myself when trying to eat because I sneezed and now I'm embarrassed." Lelouch knew it was a stupid lie, but he was banking on Suzaku's stupidity and poor memory to realize that Suzaku had seen Lelouch put on a shirt earlier today. Lelouch's typically made very calculated risks and today was…

"Lelouch, you don't need to put on airs for me."

no exception.

Lelouch rose from the bed and faced Suzaku. Suzaku took a good look at Lelouch, but his tired eyes lingered longer as it took the boy more time to process what he was seeing. Those extra seconds made Lelouch feel more naked than he had ever felt in his entire life. Suzaku lurched for the bed and Lelouch's eyes widened only to be disappointed as Suzaku grabbed the sheets off the mattress and not the remaining clothes on Lelouch's body.

"I'll get rid of these. Head into the bathroom," he paused, "Actually wait; I need to lock you in the bathroom…"

Lelouch knew Suzaku was tired, but Lelouch was still in no position to overpower Suzaku and escape. He just did as he was told and followed Suzaku in. The bathroom was as gorgeous as the room. A granite sink with his toiletry needs beside it. A toilet tucked away in a corner. A shower with four glass panels and a bathtub next to it. The bathroom was windowless and there were no electrical outlets. He sighed at his beautiful prison.

Suzaku demonstrated how to use the shower, but sprayed himself with water in the process. A devilish thought crossed over Lelouch as he stripped and entered the shower.

"This is how you start it, right?" Lelouch's voice's honey-smooth voice echoed catching Suzaku's attention. Lelouch's hands went straight to his penis as he stimulated masturbating to Suzaku.

Suzaku stood mouth agape for several seconds until he let out a nervous laugh, "This is a new low. Even for you, Lelouch."

Lelouch said nothing, but pressed his upper body against the glass. Nipples and penis erect. "Too tired, Suzu?" Lelouch's voice taunted and teased Suzaku's ears.

"Never too tired for you." Suzaku stepped back into the shower with Lelouch. Lelouch coyly used his hand cuffed hands to ensare Suzaku as he pulled Suzaku into a kiss. Lelouch traced Suzaku's back muscles with his fingers as their tongues reunited. Lelouch's hands searched for the zipper to Suzaku's combat suit as Suzaku's arms held Lelouch.

Lelouch felt Suzaku's bulge, but his hands were still cuffed so he was unable to do anything about it. Much to his surprise he whined as they kissed. Suzaku ignored Lelouch and would even stop kissing just to hear Lelouch whine more. Suzaku took a free hand and teased Lelouch's cock.

Lelouch broke the kiss.

"You. Bastard. S-stop," he hated how he kept whining and panting as he spoke.

Suzaku abruptly stopped and stepped away. Lelouch glared at him, but much to Lelouch's delight, Suzaku had stepped away to unzip his suit (from the front as Lelouch had idiotically searched for a zipper in the back).

"Now, finish what you started," Lelouch demanded.

Suzaku laughed, but there was something eerie about it. Lelouch noticed a familiar darkness loom in Suzaku's eyes. _Not this again, _he shuddered. This dark persona of Suzaku's coming out whenever they were in the heat of things was starting to worry Lelouch. Yet again, he was in no position to do anything about it, but just observe.

"No, suck my dick first," retorted Suzaku. Lelouch rolled his eyes, but got on his knees and delicately placed his lips around Suzaku's member. Suzaku's hands took fistfuls of Lelouch's hair and moved Lelouch's head so quickly the boy almost lost balance. The ground was hard and between the sucking, hot water, and steam, it was difficult to breathe.

_He's getting so fucking sadistic, _Lelouch wanted to gag as he felt Suzaku's semen crawl down his throat.

Suzaku finally let go, "Hurry up and get ready for bed. Don't be ready to sleep yet."

Lelouch glared watching Suzaku leave the bathroom.


	5. The Night Ends

I forgot to do this last time, but I took a long hiatus for namely one reason: I was super busy. School was too much, my summer breaks were filled, and my other breaks were short. Finally, I graduated high school and I'll be hopefully finishing this. I want to apologize to all the people who followed this story when it first came out who probably don't go on FF anymore (not that they'll be seeing this). Someone asked for a LelouchxGino story, but I'm not sure if she still uses FF anymore so lemme know if you guys want me to write it.

I'm glad that after two years people are still reading this. Please review it means a lot to me.

DISCLAIMER: this is a work of fiction and does not portray a realistic gay couple or BDSM relationship or well...a realistic gay couple practicing BDSM. If you're interested in BDSM, please do your research.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Lelouch finished his shower, put on a clean pair of boxes, decided against it, and then lubed himself. He didn't want to risk anything with Suzaku's strange behavior. He knocked on the bathroom door.<p>

"Suzaku, you have to unlock it."

The lock clicked. Lelouch waited, but Suzaku didn't open the door. Lelouch rolled his eyes and turned the knob as slowly as possible. The door creaked as he slid it open and he stepped back into the room. Suzaku had turned off all the lights, but the bathroom lights illuminated the room well enough.

"Turn off the bathroom lights," Suzaku commanded and Lelouch did as he was told, but wondered what was going on the entire time.

Once all the lights were out, Lelouch could feel someone grab him from behind. He was slightly startled, but he knew it was Suzaku since he heard where Suzaku's voice came from. He stopped struggling against Suzkau's attempt at play kidnapping, but that only annoyed Suzaku.

"Doesn't ANYTHING surprise you?" Lelouch, despite himself, started to laugh.

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW THIS IS FUNNY," maybe it was the lack of nourishment getting to him, but Lelouch continued to laugh. Suzaku grabbed a handful of Lelouch's hair in one hand and seized Lelouch's handcuff chain with the other. He shoved Lelouch against the bed and reached for a drawer by the bed. He fitted the ball gag between Lelouch's lips, but took a moment to caress them. He undid the handcuffs and tied Lelouch's arms together from the elbows down to the wrists. He took more rope and tied Lelouch's legs in a similar manner from the mid-thigh to the ankles. Finally, he picked Lelouch up and placed Lelouch in bed.

Lelouch looked at him in shock, in terror.

"Keep looking at me like that. It gets me off," Suzaku laughed at his own vulgar comment. Lelouch continued to just stare at him in horror. He stared so much his eyes began to water.

"Why are you looking at me like _I'm the monster_? Like _I'm the bad guy_? Think about all the people _you've killed_. And for what? You were just caught in the end. All those people died for _nothing_."

Lelouch tried to turn his body away from Suzaku, but he stopped and just stared back in defiance.

"YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT THE JAPANESE. YOU JUST WANT TO GET BACK AT YOUR FAMILY. TO KILL EUPHIE. TO RUIN MY LIFE," Suzaku's voice was getting ragged from screaming.

Lelouch flinched.

Suzaku panted and panted and panted. Now he was crying.

"And that's not true. As much as I want to believe it is…as much as I want to believe your father, I know it's not true. I can't agree with your reasoning, but even Euphie defended you… And I know her and I know you and Lelouch, I love you, but I can't," with that he removed the ball gag from Lelouch's mouth.

Silence followed.

"Suzaku, I love you too. And, I understand. It's okay…we should just enjoy the time we have together…"

Suzaku chuckled, "You're a prisoner."

"I'll consider this a vacation. You've assured me my sister is alright so I can rest easy."

"Well, we won't be resting right now," Suzaku's voice dropped to a low murmur as he got into the bed. He took hold of Lelouch and sat Lelouch upright. He kissed Lelouch's neck and Lelouch let slow, quiet moans escape his lips. Suzaku used one hand to tease Lelouch's nipples and the other to please Lelouch's penis. Lelouch moaned more frequently as Suzaku's hand job sped up the moans also got louder and Suzaku's nipple play intensified. He would squeeze, twist, and stimulate one nipple at a time. Finally, Lelouch ejaculated prompting Suzaku to move Lelouch's body on his stomach. He placed Lelouch's head at the end of the bed. He untied Lelouch's legs, but kept the ankles tied together.

"Stick your butt out. It'll be less painful that way." Lelouch obeyed.

"Oh! You good you did use the lubricant. Good thing I didn't put it away, but why?"

"I was worried you wouldn't…"

"I'll make sure I won't get that crazy ever again."

_You've always had a temper, Suzaku, _Lelouch didn't dare say this aloud.

Suzaku spread his legs and hovered over Lelouch. He placed his hands on Lelouch's hips and slowly entered.

"A-ah! Ah… Ahhh," Lelouch yelped slightly at the sensation.

"Shh, shh, it's okay. I'll go nice and slow," and Suzaku stayed true to his word. Each thrust was slow and gentle, but Suzaku's grip on Lelouch's hips wasn't. Lelouch knew better not to complain and prayed that his skin wouldn't bruise.

Finally, the night came to an end. Suzaku undid all the ropes and tucked Lelouch into bed. He decided against the handcuffs and got into bed as well. Suzaku questioned how he would ever be able to hand Lelouch back over to the Emperor, but anger still stirred in his heart. In dreams, they say, you find the answers to the problems you thought about right before you went to sleep. Suzaku could only dream of the atrocities Lelouch committed and all their childhood memories. He woke up early as confused as ever. Lelouch was sound asleep. Suzaku grabbed the hand cuffs from where he hid them and placed them on Lelouch who continued to sleep. The night was truly over now.


	6. Weeks of Planning

Argh! Sorry for the delay! And Monica Kruszewski's character I'm kind of OCing because I'm just using her for a plot device. Sorry this chapter was kind of boring, but it was to push the story forward. At least it's a long chapter to kind of make up my lazy updating. Next chapter should be up soon (within the next few days hopefully)! :) And I'm reading the reviews. Thank you guys so much! I'm truly grateful!

And I'm reading the comments about pairings you all like. Don't be afraid to suggest lesbian or straight couples either! I've got a yuri plot in my head, but getting father along this fanfiction is my priority right now. Again thank you all for the love and support!

Disclaimer: this is a work of fiction for enjoyment. It does not accurate portray gay couples or couples practicing BDSM. If you're more interested in BDSM, do some research! Enjoy!

ALSO: Sorry for posting the wrong chapter twice. D: I hope I didn't disappoint you all repeatedly. It's almost 2am right now ahaha I write these late at night. OKAY ENOUGH CHATTERING SORRY.

* * *

><p>The weeks that followed all played out the same: wake up alone, shower, eat, spend time with Rolo, shower again, eat, and spend the night with Suzaku. Sometimes he'd manage to shower or eat with either Rolo or Suzaku, but the nature of the sex Lelouch was having developed differently between the two lovers. With Rolo, it grew more intimate and sensual. The awkward innocence was gone and replaced with soft, gentle sex. Although, Lelouch spent most of his time faking any true love for Rolo, but it was difficult for someone like Lelouch to completely disregard his relationship with the boy. Sex with Suzaku also grew gentler; however, Suzaku's violent, sexual demons would still appear leaving Lelouch with bruises (to be fair, some of these bruises were accidental). Still, Lelouch balanced the two of them with Suzaku suspecting nothing and Rolo suspecting, but not caring. Lelouch had a plan. Still, Lelouch's plan wasn't fully developed, but all he couldn't dump Rolo…and Suzaku was the love of his complicated life. A life, as far as Lelouch was concerned, that was possibly too complicated for love. Sometimes he questioned if it was really love at all if it was so complex.<p>

Again, weeks had passed. Suzaku's lunch had already been delivered and eaten save for dessert. However, Lelouch was already in bed with beau number two: Rolo. Both were lying in bed, Rolo's head rested on Lelouch's chest. Rolo counted Lelouch's heartbeats in his head.

"Rolo…if you're bored, we don't have to lie around like this."

"But, y-you said you were sore and all the bruises on you worry me," Rolo took Lelouch's hand and stroked it. Silence ensued.

"I just don't want to waste our time together."

"Our time doesn't always need to be physical. You said so yourself when you took a break last week. Breaks are good…breaks make me need more, want more. Instill a sense of longing like eating food after a long hunger."

Lelouch smirked, "Since when were you so eloquent about your feelings?"

Rolo slowly rose and positioned himself over Lelouch. His arms stood parallel between Lelouch's head as his eyes stared intently into Lelouch's.

"Since I met you. I love you."

Lelouch stared back into his eyes in shock. He opened his mouth to speak, but hesitated as seconds ticked by.

Seconds could feel like lifetimes to a boy who can manipulate time.

"Oh, Rolo. Don't love me. It won't turn out well for you."

Seconds ticked by again. Rolo's eyes stared down into Lelouch's.

Looks can kill to a man who uses his looks to kill.

"Why won't you say you love me too?" There was no trace of pain in Rolo's voice. His voice was as hollow and empty as his life, but both were stained by hints of desperation.

"Rolo, why would you even question my love for you? You know that I do, but I worry about your safety."

"You still haven't said it."

"Why does this matter so much to you?"

Rolo's fingers tensed up, "You said it to the other boy last night…"

Lelouch remained calm to continue the dialogue game, "Were you spying on me?"

Rolo finally looked away and nodded.

Lelouch, "He's all part of the plan, remember?"

"This has been going on so long and not to doubt you, but he's hurting you more and more."

"It's all calculated risk…"

"Just from one conversation I know you do not need to take that many risks with him. He isn't as intelligent as you."

"You spoke with him?"

"Yes, I've met all the Knights prior to your arrival."

_That's strange…he doesn't seem to have any access to any files or information about my past with Suzaku. Even father hasn't bothered to tell him. What kind of game is that man playing…_

Rolo's arms found their way around Lelouch once again.

"I have no right to doubt you as I know I am not your intellectual equal or near your caliber of intellect, but please, just say it."

Lelouch's handcuffed hands awkwardly shut Rolo's eyes and played with his hair. He took a deep breath and sighed softly, "Rolo, I love you. I truly do love you." Rolo's body unclenched and he melted into a delicate embrace with Lelouch.

"Thank you."

Lelouch placed a finger to Rolo's lips, "Shhh," he looked over to his food tray and noticed there was honey on the side of his cake.

"We should commemorate this moment…remember what we did when we first met? Let me feed you the honey and then you feed it back to me with your mouth," he uttered the command as if it was as simple as asking the boy to open the door for him.

Still, Rolo obeyed. He opened his mouth expectantly as Lelouch drizzled honey into his mouth using a spoon. Rolo's body lead Lelouch's body back into bed and their lips connected. Rolo's tongue skillfully transferred the honey into Lelouch's mouth. Moans from the both of them squealed out. Rolo's arms held Lelouch's body tightly as his hands played with the older boy's hair. Lelouch's fingers traced Rolo's spine as he accepted the kiss. Lelouch was slightly concerned with their timing (as today's distractions had thrown off Lelouch's mental clock), but he knew of several excuses he could give Suzaku if Suzaku, once again, found Lelouch alone in bed with honey all over himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Earlier<strong> that day, Suzaku was once again having lunch with Anya and Monica Kruszewski.

"I don't understand why the Emperor is taking so long to launch his punishment for Zero. I also don't understand why we don't kill him," Monica muttered as she stabbed into a salad.

"It isn't wise to question our boss, Monica," even Suzaku's cheery demeanor had grown weary of Monica's attitude toward Zero.

"Well, I don't understand why YOU'RE not up in arms about it. I'll admit the system is unfair we convict elve-excuse me-Japanese much more harshly than we do to Britannians. But Zero's a terrorist and we're letting him live here with us and live well. Suzaku, you're Japanese…I thought you'd be raging at the injustice."

"It makes sense to keep Zero alive. The missing Black Rebellion members can be found by using him as bait. They wouldn't dare rescue him in here, but once we resettle him, they'll surely make a move."

Suzaku and Monica looked over at Anya with surprise.

"I didn't realize everyone was so interested in this…" Suzaku muttered to himself.

"Bye," Anya stood up and left Monica and Suzaku alone. Suzaku continued to eat and avoided leaving his mouth open to talk to Monica. Monica sighed loudly and sorrowfully.

"Suzaku, I'm sorry. It's just when I think about all he's done and the princess…I just want justice to be served." Monica's voice was not as animated as her earlier tirade had been, but it was more sincere.

Suzaku swallowed his food, "Don't apologize. We're all a little tense."

Monica smiled, "You're handling it well and you're in charge of him. What's it like?" As she spoke, she pulled out a compact mirror and powdered her face.

Suzaku was caught off guard and blushed. It took him a few moments to regain composure, but when he focused on Monica again she seemed to not have noticed.

"To be perfectly honest, it does get me…emotional."

"Oh, Suzaku. Sweet sweet, Suzaku."

Suzaku smiled wearily and took a bite of his food.

"What does he…well do all day?"

Suzaku shrugged.

"Does he ever complain about being bored?"

Suzaku shook his head and Monica gasped.

"What? What?!"

"I don't know. I'm probably being paranoid, but from what I've seen through his strategies he's obviously a very intelligent individual. Intellectuals tend to bore easily and from what I understand these rooms are basically prisons. Nothing to do, ever. I know Zero is prideful, but it's been…so many weeks! He's probably plotting something behind your back as we speak!"

Suzaku laughed, "Monica, pardon me, but that's just crazy! Those rooms are heavily guarded and what could he possibly do? He might be smart, but I can easily overpower him and take control of the situation."

Monica smiled, "I'm glad you're so confident. No wonder this was entrusted into you."

A bell rang.

They both sighed, "Back to training," they uttered.

* * *

><p><strong>Back<strong> to the present.

Rolo and Lelouch's legs tangled into each other's as they continued their make out session. Rolo's hands held Lelouch's face tightly, gripping the ends of Lelouch's ears. The taste of honey lingered in their mouths, but their embrace was as tight as ever. Lelouch almost wanted to let go as he wanted to do more than just make out, but Rolo would not let go. Lelouch decided it was for the best and it'd be easier to clean himself up this way anyways.

Just as their first encounter, the door clicked, but Lelouch's ears couldn't pick up the sound. The door opened and footsteps froze in place. Rolo broke the kiss and whispered into Lelouch's ear, "Tell me that you love me again. Please."

Lelouch looked into Rolo's eyes and smiled, "I love you, Rolo."

The door slammed shut, "LELOUCH."

Lelouch and Rolo turned their heads to Suzaku. Lelouch's heart sank. Suzaku's anger rose. And Rolo's smug expression just made the situation worse.


	7. Promises

How was that for soon? ;) I don't mind you guys cracking jokes at how bad I am at updating. I totally deserve it. I completely abandoned this fic for like two years. x.x But yeah I'm trying to update more and more frequently.

Thank you for the reviews. I enjoy them and they give me the strength to write these at 1AM to like 3AM (since writing during the day can be a little risky with nosy family, but I'll be in college soon so yay? Hopefully I'll be able to update while I'm back in school!)

Anyways, continue reviewing! It really helps me and gives me something to look forward to!

* * *

><p>Needless to say, there was screaming from one, cowering from another, and nothing from the youngest one. In the midst of the screaming and anger, Suzaku pounced toward Rolo only to be stopped by his Geass. Rolo quickly gathered his clothes and headed for the door; he stopped for a moment to look at Lelouch. Lelouch nodded and Rolo left.<p>

And the spell was broken. Suzaku, mid pounce, fell to the floor. Lelouch sat upright in bed awaiting his fate. Suzaku stood up too quickly and almost stumbled again. Lelouch instinctively reached out to help him, but it was pointless, Suzaku wouldn've have accepted it if he needed it.

"Where did he go," the question didn't even sound like a question rather a demand.

"He left."

"Whatever, I'll deal with him later."

_Shit this is bad. I have to calm him down and talk him out reporting Rolo. If Rolo's replaced, then all my work at getting him to trust me is ruined. _

Still, Lelouch was too scared to move or even speak up unless addressed by Suzaku. Suzaku stared Lelouch down which only inspired more fear in Lelouch. Lelouch knew of Suzaku's anger and it only worried him more so.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DARE DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS," Suzaku slowly moved toward Lelouch.

Lelouch's eyes widened, "Suzaku, you promised me you wouldn't let your anger take over again."

"PROMISED? YOU CAN'T FUCKING TALK TO ME ABOUT PROMISES."

Lelouch tensed up, "Why?! Are you going to bring up something from our childhood?! Do you want to be reminded of all the promises you've broken since that as well?! I only have one promise that's important to me and it's for Nunnally!"

"FINE. FORGET BACK THEN. BUT YOU…you cheated on me…"

"Cheated? Suzaku, how can you even call this a relationship? You said so yourself, I'm a prisoner. I'm here for a crime against the government. I killed the woman you love. Don't be an idiot, Suzaku, everything we've done has meant nothing."

Suzaku was taken aback. His body language completely altered as he slouched forward, his clenched fists released, and his muscles loosened. Lelouch, on the other hand, stood up and loomed over Suzaku.

"You have to understand, we'd get emotional, but this all really meant nothing. Once my father is done with whatever he's planning, we won't even be in contact. It's hopeless to continue this and with all the grievances we have with each other. This isn't Romeo and Juliet, we're not star crossed lovers, and this will not have a happy ending. It's better this way."

An awkward silence filled the air.

"You still didn't have to sleep with…who was that?"

"A guard."

"But he's so young looking."

Lelouch shrugged as he was emotionally drained from the fight. Exhaustion was calling him back to the bed.

"I guess this is it then."

No reply. Lelouch turned back to the bed. It was a strangely foolish move for someone as intelligent at Lelouch. After an earthquake, there are often aftershocks and aftershocks are usually worse than the actual earthquake itself.

Suzaku grabbed him.

"Lelouch, I know you and I know you do have a heart. As practical as you may be, you can't say this meant nothing."

"Don't make this difficult, Suzaku. I'm a prisoner."

"Fine. Be that way, but I'm not letting your boy toy have the last laugh."

"Oh so are you going to report him for having sexual relations with me? He's a special guard for the Emperor. Even if you are a Knight, it'll just be an ugly battle for you. Also, stop to consider the position you're in. He knows about us. Didn't you realize he wanted to get caught? He had an escape plan routed and even managed to distract me."

"Shut the fuck up. I'll do what I want, Lelouch. And what do you mean he managed to distract you?"

"You told me to 'shut the fuck up' so I don't have to answer."

"Fuck you, Lelouch. You like pointing out you're a prisoner so answer my questions."

"Fine, he covered my ears."

"How long has this been going on?"

"When you sent Gino in to give me lunch. In fact, Gino met him."

"A FEW WEEKS?"

"Why does this even bother you? You're being irrational. I've already explained to you why this shouldn't matter. Besides, it's unfair for you to expect me to just wait for you. At least before me, you had someone else. I'm probably nothing more to you than a replacement for your sexual desires and in some cases, your emotional needs as well."

"Don't say that."

"Why? I didn't want to say this, but I know I'm a mere replacement for her. You'd never love me like you loved her."

"How would you know? Lelouch, have you ever loved anyone romantically? You said you loved me. You said you've loved that boy, but do you? Are you capable of loving anyone other than Nunnally? You don't fall in love with someone and once they're gone your heart doesn't allow you to love ever again. That's not how it works, Lelouch."

The pain in Suzaku's voice pierced into Lelouch's heart, but Lelouch's expression remained detached.

"Fine, Lelouch, I won't report that guy. I'll let you figure out if you want him or me or no one or nothing, but please, don't say this is over…and if you're just using him, it won't work. Last week, while you were asleep, I took you to the infirmary here. They injected some sort of microchip into your heart that only the Emperor himself knows how to disable. If you so much as leave this room, it'll activate and slow your heart rate till it stops."

Lelouch's heart raced.

_A week ago? Why a week ago?_

"Suzaku, why did this happen?!"

"I don't know!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?"

Suzaku glared at Lelouch, "Look, be GREATFUL I told you in the first place. I could've let you die in your little boy toy's arms. Hell, I don't need to grovel to you of all people in your current situation. You can do whatever the fuck you want with that guy during the day, but when I want to use your body, you're mine. I think after all that's happened today, I think you deserve some fucking punishment."

Suzaku pushed Lelouch against the wall, "Good thing you're already naked. Maybe I should with you a game Euphie and I liked to play. Since, you know, I'm basically using you as some sort of emotional and sexual replacement."

"That's disgusting."

"You're awfully mouthy today," Suzaku stretched over to open the night stand drawer, and he pulled out a ball gag. He placed the gag between Lelouch's lips and secured it with the belt. He pulled out the keys to the handcuffs from his pocket and undid the handcuffs. With his left hand, he held onto Lelouch's right arm and roughly pushed Leouch onto the bed. Using the same keys, he opened another drawer on the nightstand and pulled out a school uniform. He buttoned the shirt on Lelouch, tied the neck tab, and secured the green plaid skirt. The school uniform was obviously a purchase from a sex costume shop as the skirt very short and the shirt was extremely tight.

"Perfect fit," Suzaku cackled as he took out rope tie Lelouch's wrists and elbows together. He tied one of Lelouch's legs to the vertical pole of the bed frame and tied the other leg to the leg of a nearby chair. He slid onto the bed with a ruler in his hand, and Lelouch's chest rested on his lap.

Suzaku's right hand rubbed Lelouch's legs, and he sensuously traced his way up Lelouch's legs all the while Lelouch moaned. Suzaku smirked and squeezed the soft flesh of Lelouch's ass.

"Do you want me to stop?"

Lelouch moaned and moaned as Suzaku continued to massage his ass. He shook his head and Suzaku pushed his skirt up.

"Well too bad. You've been a bad boy and you don't deserve anything tonight." The ruler was raised and Lelouch flinched, but Suzaku tossed it aside. "Don't worry, I'm more of a hands on teacher."

His right spanked Lelouch. Lelouch cried out as Suzaku continued to spank him. Three painful spanks later, Suzaku took out the gag, "I'll make this less painful if you talk dirty to me."

"Never." Suzaku spanked harder.

"S-suzaku!" Harder again.

"SHIT." Harder still.

"Uhh…play with my nipples."

"Not dirty enough." Still, Suzaku made a point to make the spank less painful.

"I-I've been a bad boy. Punish me. Punish me real good."

"You sound like a cheap prono." Once again, the spank wasn't as bad as before, "And I like it."

"Suzaku-sempai, do me."

Suzaku burst out laughing, "Oh God. This was an awful idea. You can't even…well role play properly. Just stop talking." Suzaku unzipped his pants and pulled out his penis, "Here."

Lelouch's lips raced for Suzaku's penis. He was humiliated after all that idiotic dirty talk business and he felt he owed Suzaku something after all that had happened today. Suzaku's left hand took hold of Lelouch's hair as he controlled Lelouch's speed. His right hand continued to spank Lelouch until the boy's ass was a lovely shade of red.

Suzaku pulled Lelouch's head up and came, spraying Lelouch in the face. Suzaku untied Lelouch's legs and elbows, "Well, now what?"

Indeed, now what.

"I think we should talk, Lelouch, and this time, I won't get angry if you won't lie and say this has all been meaningless."

"I promise."

* * *

><p>Ahaha naughty school boy Lelouch was done to ease the tension. I might not have conveyed that as gracefully as I wanted to, but I tried. -sigh- Hope you enjoyed it.<p> 


	8. Sweet Dreams

Sorry if Suzaku and Lelouch's dialogue doesn't feel believable. I just didn't want to spend TOO much time on it and move onto the next part of the story. I'm going on vacation again soon so don't expect anything this week. Sorry this chapter is sort of short. I hope I didn't let you all down. D:

* * *

><p>Suzaku untied Lelouch and motioned him to the dresser. Lelouch pulled out a new, fresh set of clothing and after weeks of being shirtless, he pulled one on. Meanwhile, Suzaku made the bed and stuffed away all the sexual objects. They both sat on the edge of the bed and sighed. Suzaku went first:<p>

"Lelouch, I know you're right. We can't consider this a relationship and you're here all day so I get it if you…you need someone to pass the time with. But, yeah, like I said earlier…he won't be able to let you escape."

Lelouch took a moment to let the words soak in before even considering a response:

"Suzaku, I'm sorry for not being honest with you and baiting you so that you would get angry. I didn't mean that these weeks or any of our friendship has meant nothing."

"I'm sorry for getting angry."

"I'm just sorry for…**everything**." The vulnerability he expressed even surprised him, "I just can't give up for-"

Suzaku cut him off, "I know and it's not your fault." Suzaku smiled weakly, "I agree with you just not your methods."

And with that both boys yawned. It was clear what would happen next.

Once again, clothes were changed, the bed was undone, and more yawns were exchanged. Both boys crawled into the same bed with very little ill will between them. The green eyed boy wrapped his arms around the raven haired boy. They slept comfortably.

Suzaku woke up early the next day. He found the handcuffs and placed them on Lelouch and then he left. It seemed as if this day would be another ordinary day.

Lelouch also woke up earlier than usual, but how would he know? It was difficult for him to keep track of time. He timed everything according to when breakfast was delivered (usually when he was asleep), which he would then eat alone, soon after Rolo would arrive with lunch, and Lelouch would either eat it with Rolo or when Suzaku arrived. He would only eat dinner when Suzaku remembered to bring it (if he hadn't eaten lunch or wanted it at all).

He looked over for his breakfast, but the nightstand was empty. The lock clicked and the door turned. Lelouch sighed at the thought of having to make small talk with whoever was delivering his breakfast. Monica entered the room gracefully carrying a tray of breakfast goodies.

"So you're the infamous Zero?"

Lelouch decided to humor the woman so he stood up and smirked, "Guilty as charged."

She set the food down on the nightstand. They were a reasonable distance apart, but Lelouch considered what he could do if he had her under control of his Geass. He figured he could command her to help him escape this room because she must know about the device planted within him.

"Well, no one has ever warned me about how handsome you are."

Lelouch was caught off guard by the compliment, but quickly came up with a comeback, "Aren't you the least bit ashamed thinking that way about your enemy?"

With the end of his sentence, she had already closed the gap between them. Her hands grabbed his and pushed her lips against his. He stumbled backward onto the bed and with her on top of him. One of his hands was crushed between their bodies while the other was held down by her hand. She opened her mouth to bite his bottom lip and he opened his mouth to let out a groan. With her free hand she pulled a pill from her pocket and hurriedly shoved the pill into Lelouch's mouth. She acted quickly and brought her lips to his, but stuck her tongue into his mouth forcing the pill down his throat. Lelouch was surprised at the girl's strength or his weakness as he couldn't pry her off. She broke the poison kiss as Lelouch pried his hand free to shove her off. She used her free hand to continue the struggle at they rolled off the bed onto the ground.

Lelouch's body began to feel heavy and fighting her off grew increasingly difficult. Soon he wasn't able to move at all and eyelids became heavier than his actual body. He released his grip on Monica and watched her up get up. Her polite decorum, tamed eyes, and beautiful smile were gone and in its place was a terrifying woman with deranged eyes and bloody lips.

"Sweet dreams, traitor."

* * *

><p>Let me know of what you think about this sort of drastic change in the plot. Thank you, everyone.<p> 


	9. Lies

Shortest chapter evur. Y'all are going to hate me because this is all to build suspense, but hey, new chapter should be up in a few days. Ahaha, again I'm sorry.

* * *

><p>"Wake-up," a honey thick voice cooed.<p>

"Unnn," Lelouh moaned his eyes fluttering open slowly, _Was I dreaming this entire time? Shouldn't I be dead?_

Out of focus, in focus. Lelouch looked around the room he was in. It was a tiny room, clear walls that connected to other clear walls as well as a hallway. He noted he was strapped to a surgical bed that was against the wall. The ceiling was equipped with shower heads for fires and the floor had a drain.

The bed he was strapped down to moved being vertically against the wall to being horizontal. Lelouch squinted against the lights. Two hands tied a long strip of fabric over his eyes.

"How am I still alive?" Lelouch sighed. He could sense Monica's figure hovering over him; a gloved hand caressed his face.

"Because Suzaku is an idiot. I don't even remember the lie I told Gino to tell him, but I can't believe you fell for it." Monica's polite smile returned, but her eyes danced wildly.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Well, as you may know, the Emperor wants you alive and he's going to wipe your memory clean and then you'll be free to go. The Emperor thinks marking you as missing is a way to prevent the Black Knights from drawing too much blood, but that's just a lie. There's politics behind this because as you must know, the Black Knights are nothing without you. So my plan is to kill you here and sell you to black market organ seller. I gave him instructions to deliver your body to the Black Knights and then their little rebellion will be put down for good. The problem with you is…you're a symbol to them. Any possibility of your life gives them hope for the future. So to kill a movement you have to kill a symbol."

"How poignant," Lelouch muttered.

"I'm rather proud of how I conducted this scheme. Since your first day here, I've been gathering allies for this operation. I've got to hand it to you; you've managed to help me out. Anyways, I'm sure you can guess who was involved in this operation or you will once I tell you the story. I sort of lucked out at first because Lelouch and Gino missed the briefing we received prior to your arrival. I slipped a couple lies to Gino who spread them to Suzaku which I'm glad stunted your escape attempts. So, I've been going to the infirmary more and more to gather more help for this mission of mine. Obviously, I had a doctor and a nurse on my side from day one. The guy who watches the security camera in your room wouldn't budge, but once you seduced hi-

"Don't say that! I did no such thing!"

Monica rolled her eyes, "Don't interrupt." There was a pause and guaze was shoved into Lelouch's mouth followed by duct tape sealing his mouth.

"Now, listen up. After you seduced him, I just had to figure out the times he left to spend with you. At first, he was careful and didn't spend much time away. But as time passed, he spent every moment he could with you. During which time, I copied footage from you doing absolutely nothing which I'm looping right now as another ally cleans up the room getting rid of my DNA traces, but I have no idea when lover boy one or lover boy two will figure out you're gone. Not that it matters, this room is used for torture and it's not surveyed at all. All I have to do is inject you with poison and I'm done. Only problem is I need to wait for that damned black market guy and he's taking too long. If that gives you a glimmer of hope, I'm sorry to inform you that once someone enters here, I'm killing you. I worked hard to keep my identity a secret, but if the Emperor fines me for treason, at least I can die knowing I killed public menace number one."


	10. Rescue

Another short chapter because I suck, but less suspenseful than the last chapter~ Sexy time coming up again soon ahahah.

* * *

><p>Rolo was hysteric. The security cameras had been tampered with, Lelouch was missing, and this was entirely his fault. He could get help from Suzaku, but he wanted to avoid that option. He could tell the Emperor, but then he might never see Lelouch again. He could look for Lelouch himself, but he wasn't sure where to begin.<p>

Wait, no, he did.

He had to fix the security cameras, search for anything wrong, and save Lelouch. He could freeze the entire facility if he had to.

* * *

><p>Monica sighed. She as usually a patient woman, but the adrenaline of kidnapping Leloch, disobeying orders, and the prospect of murdering him on top of everything at stake was getting to her.<p>

"Why do you wear such tight shirts?" she asked, but she didn't bother to undoing the cloth gag. Her finger tugged at his shirt.

"What am I saying? I don't need to make small take with you. I should be making you suffer like you've done to so many innocent people," she reasoned. She produced a small surgical knife and a syringe. Taking the knife she cut a slit near Lelouch's heart, but the syringe she injected a very small dosage into his leg. Lelouch screamed instantly as a burning sensation overtook his senses.

"It's rattlesnake venom, but it's too little to kill you. It'll damage your tissues and it'll hurt. I'll save the rest of the venom for when I can actually kill you. For now, you'll just have to suffer." She smiled to herself removing the gag on Lelouch's mouth to hear him scream.

* * *

><p>"Everything is fine why can't I find him…" and suddenly Rolo understood. There were only spots where he had no access to by camera…he just had to figure out which one.<p>

He noticed a maid cleaning Lelouch's room and knew no one is allowed to enter. Rolo raced over to Lelouch's room and tackled the woman.

"WHERE IS HE?"

The shocked woman struggled to push the boy off screaming for help, but as she knew, the door to Lelouch's room closed automatically and very little sound escaped from it. Her fear was strong, but Rolo's anger was stronger.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T TELL ME WHERE HE IS RIGHT NOW."

"I'D RATHER DIE."

"ARE YOU SURE? DO YOU KNOW WHAT I CAN DO? DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH PAIN I CAN PUT YOU THROUGH?"

All maids in the facility were Elevens, but this woman was clearly not. Rolo recognized her from the doctor's staff and he realized this scheme to kidnap Lelouch went deeper than he originally thought.

The woman had lead a comfortable, quiet life and wasn't used to such rough treatment. She swore allegiance, but when push came to shove, she saw no reason to die or be tortured. She confessed of Monica and the conspirator's crimes and off Rolo went to find his love. The woman wanted the last laugh so she had lied to the boy only to find him charging back into the room calling her out on her lie. Her eyes widened, how could this be? Out of true fear of powers she could understand, she confessed. Rolo took hold of her roughly and in a moment's time they arrived.

She looked over the boy pulling her down the stairs he was so young, beautiful almost, and angry. He looked slightly sick as if using his magic power weakened him. Still, he continued to move the power to bring them to their destination. She finally looked away from the boy only to hear screams from another boy. Monica stood over another boy, slightly older.

"Oh my God," she mumbled. The woman had two nephews that were a few years younger than the two boys, but why was Zero so young? Why did a young man throw his life away? Was he really a terrorist…or did he know a secret she didn't?

The scene seemed to last for two more seconds. The younger boy somehow entered the cell with a singular code meaning he worked for Emperor meaning he was high up. _What's going on?! _Rolo threw the woman against Monica and another second later, Monica was tied up. The woman knew she was next.

"WAIT" Rolo waited, his rage wasn't quieted.

"Your friend needs medical help. Please, I didn't know what I was doing. If you let me, I'll help him. He's injected with rattle snake venom the longer we wait the more his tissues will be damaged."

Her sincerity broke through Rolo's shell. He nodded and she got to work freeing Lelouch, making a splint for his leg, and calming him down.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Monica screeched. Rolo promptly knocked her out.

* * *

><p>review pls. I'm sort of satisfied with how this chapter turned out~ I know the writing is choppy, but I used the unnamed woman's perspective to add to the confusion and Rolo's rage.<p> 


	11. Of Course

Sorry. College has been ugh and I'm in the process of trying to transfer. I'll try and update more.

Sexy time next chapter. I promise~ This is a little boring, but I got tired after writing. x.x

Also since a lot of you seem to hate Rolo I took him out ahah. I'm not sure how much longer I want this to go on. I took such a long haitus because I wasn't sure where to take this. x.x

But yeah, if you actually liked the Rolo dynamic let me know in the reviews. If you didn't and don't want it back, let me know in the reviews too.

Sorry all my chapters are short. I'm so lazy sighz. Tell me what sort of things you want in the next chapter. I owe you guys that much plus creativity fail AHAAH.

* * *

><p>Of course, Rolo couldn't keep this search and rescue mission a secret. Of course, Suzaku was furious at Rolo's confession. And of course, the Emperor erased and changed the memories of everyone who was involved. Well almost everyone. Lelouch's memories would be rearranged once his time there was up and Suzaku, of course, needed to remember.<p>

However, Rolo wasn't as fortunate and there was much debate over if he could keep his memories or not. A wise few knew that Rolo would once again fall in love with Lelouch; however, the majority thought this was absurd. So, Rolo's memories were erased, but he was to be kept away from Lelouch.

Several days later, Lelouch's eyes fluttered open to his beautiful prison. Suzaku refused to leave his side, but had fallen asleep after spending his nights taking care of Lelouch. Lelouch noticed, for once, his arms and legs were not bound or restrained in anyways, but there was an IV attached to his left arm. He slowly awoke his muscles and taking the IV stand with him, he walked over to Suzaku.

His trembling hands reached for Suzaku's face. Pausing for a moment, his hands hovered in hesitation before touching Suzaku's face. Lelouch appreciated the heat resonating from Suzaku for a moment, before pressing both hands to Suzaku's face. Suzaku's closed eyes twitched before slowly, then quickly flashing opening. His hands reached for Lelouch's and squeezed them as if in disbelief.

"Even though the doctors reassured me over and over again, I was afraid you'd never wake up," his green eyes looked up at the dark prince.

Lelouch noticed the tears welling up in Suzaku's large eyes. His green eyes created pools of fresh, salty tears that would begin to flow at any moment. _That's right…she died in a hospital bed…_that somber reminder brought him back to reality. Suzaku could never be his lover. It would be the best for both of them if they never loved each other. It was time for damage control.

"What happened to Rolo?"

The words stung. They hit the mark on Suzaku's insecure heart. Lelouch wanted to wince, but he could still feel Suzaku's hands on his. Suzaku loosened his grip on Lelouch.

"Reassigned. Don't worry about him," Lelouch could hear the hurt in his voice.

"What even happened? I can't remember much after…" Lelouch trailed off simply because he didn't want to remember how much fear he was in.

Suzaku stood up and placed his hands on Lelouch's shoulders bringing Lelouch forward for a kiss. Lelouch instantly melted, but remembered not to and returned to his frigid self.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not in the best state right now."

"I'll be gentle."

"Don't be a pig."

Suzaku rested his chin on Lelouch's shoulder. His hot breath tickled the hairs on Lelouch's neck.

"You don't really think I'm a pig, do you?"

"No, I'm just tired."

"Tired? You've been out for three days."

"We're not all soldiers."

Suzaku sighed, "Why is everything so strange between us?"

Leloch closed his eyes and nudged Suzaku's head off his shoulder.

"This isn't exactly normal…"

"Lelouch, you more than anyone should realize to enjoy what you have while you have it."

"Of course," he muttered.


	12. Initiate

SORRY I TAKE SO LONG AND ONLY PRODUCE MEDIOCRE RESULTS. I'm trying to figure out new things to do with the plot ahaha and school has been awful. -sigh. Oh well. I was going to make this chapter like more steamy, but I started writing it at 1am and got progressively lazier as I went on. Maybe one day during spring break I'll sit down and write all day and we'll compare the difference in quality LOL. T_T Okay enjoy and review as always please~ It gives me an idea of what y'all want.

* * *

><p>Lelouch slept for a few more hours and during this time, doctors and nurses checked on his health. Suzaku was present for all of this, but mostly asleep. After the final IV bag was fully used up, a doctor nudged Suzaku awake.<p>

"I'm afraid he doesn't have much time," his voice was stern and grave.

Suzaku's eyes widened in horror as a silent scream tried to fight its way into the world of noise. A nurse overheard and slapped the doctor's shoulder.

"That's NOT funny. You need to stop doing that to people," she chided the doctor who then apologized. Suzaku sighed and accepted the apology. Before leaving, the doctor quickly mentioned to rub sore muscles on Lelouch's body with the an ointment he left on the nightstand. but re-living that moment of fear brought back memories of Princess Euphemia. Actually this entire experience had brought back memories of Euphemia. He couldn't bring himself to forgive Lelouch, but Suzaku understood loss differently from Lelouch. Suzaku learned to cherish time, use time, and not make time the enemy. It was Lelouch who lost time and seemed to comprehend it differently.

Suzaku approached Lelouch's bed and sat on the nightstand. He lightly ran his fingers through Lelouch's hair. _If this whole mess didn't exist, he'd sleep his life away…_ Suzaku smiled. He didn't like to complicate life the way Lelouch wanted to. Suzaku knew he could never forget Euphemia and he knew a small part of him would never forgive Lelouch, but he also knew Lelouch was intelligent. Lelouch always had a greater design in mind.

Suzaku pulled his hands away and covered his face. It was agonizing sometimes. He wanted to trust Lelouch, but at the same time, he knew the atrocities Lelouch committed. _Surely there must be a better way than the ends justifying the means. But is that business over? By turning him in did I stop his grand plan? I should've trusted him or maybe not? What's the point of all this banter? All this aggression and anger, Suzaku, you learned from this mistake. Take the time you have now. Grasp it and try to not let it slip this time_.

He bent down to kiss Lelouch which ended up waking him up.

"Well, good morning to you, how many days have I been asleep this time?" A moment of good humor was rare for him.

"It's only been a few hours, but you're not hooked up to anything. They did leave the stickers on you and you'll be a little sore from the medication."

"Fantastic."

Suzaku smiled and seized the moment, "I could give you a massage and remove those stickers."

Lelouch smiled back weakly, "For the price of?"

"Nothing. Just being a good Samaritan."

Lelouch hesitated before answering, "Go ahead."

In a moment, clothes were off and both of them were under the covers. Suzaku's big, warm hands were pressing all the rights points on Lelouch's body. Lelouchy shamelessly moaned and moved as Suzaku's hands maneuvered him.

"Alright, tell me where it's really sore. Doc left you some ointment for that," Suzaku reached over for the container.

"My back, arms, chest, and left leg," Lelouch answered so honestly Suzaku laughed. But he took the ointment and turned Lelouch to face away from him. He rubbed the ointment started from Lelouch's arms to his chest all the while kissing Lelouch's neck. Lelouch stifled his moans by biting into the blanket sheet. Suzaku's oiled hands travelled down Lelouch's abdomen to his penis. While one hand coaxed and coated the penis with ointment the other hand rubbed Lelouch's left thigh.

"S-suzaku, this feels so good," he muttered in appreciative tones. Suzaku just smiled and continued till Lelouch had ejaculated. Lelouch turned around and brought his lips to Suzaku's. Suzaku's well-oiled hands massaged Lelouch's lower back while Lelouch's arms brought the two men as close as possible. Chest to chest, tongue to tongue the boys rolled around the queen sized bed entrapping them in a cocoon of sweat, oil, heat, sheets, and love. Lelouch broke the kiss to take a breath for air.

"I'm sorry, I'm still weak," he looked away as he spoke. Suzaku didn't doubt Lelouch's fatigue and worked to untangle all the sheets.

"But tomorrow night…lets try this again."

Suzaku smiled. Lelouch finally initiated.


	13. Love After Love

Decently recent update! Also, again, not sure how much more of this I want to write. Is there anything you guys would hope to happen? Either way, seems this one is going to end soon. : BUT if you guys have any pairings you want go ahead and tell me. I can do Code Geass, pre-time skip Naruto, FMA, Fruits Basket, and probably other series I'm forgetting (I don't watch much new anime. If I do, I watch it primarily through Adult Swim. Been reading mostly shojo manga recently). I'm fine with any sexual orientations as well. :

* * *

><p>Lelouch surprised how much he slept and ate the next day. It was so rare his body reached such a point of exhaustion and need. He knew he wasn't athletically inclined and often worked his mind more than his body, but he was just astounded by how much rest and food he took in. <em>Feh, it's almost like I'm celebrating being locked in this place, <em>he sighed to himself. He knew he was in love with Suzaku, but he also knew romantic love wasn't freedom. His love of his sister freed him normative thought and desire, but this romantic love kept him in this physical prison.

_I wonder what Nunnally would think if she knew. She'd probably be happy I was in love. She isn't a fool like me. I'd be terrified if she fell in love and replaced me with some idiot boy. But she's sensible…she'd probably cry and blame herself that I wasn't honest with Suzaku years ago. _

He closed his eyes. _When did I get so soft? I shouldn't be wasting my time day-dreaming about this boy. I should be plotting my next escape. _He didn't open his eyes or move. He ran through a list of options in his head and decided there would be no way he was escaping to night. There would also be no chance of Suzaku letting him sleep much. Lelouch, for the first time ages, decided to just continue being lazy. Before the Black Rebellion and when he could rest his mind, he could go on in this state forever. He remembered his mother once distantly saying he was the perfect prince: lazy, but intelligent and gentle.

He cleared his mind and fell back asleep.

Suzaku entered Lelouch's room at night and noticed Lelouch was still asleep. He quietly removed his clothing and worked on blind folding Lelouch. Then he removed Lelouch's clothing.

"It'd be nice greeted first," muttered Lelouch, annoyed at just being woken up.

"I'm doing you a favor, lazy," Suzaku hummed and got to work tying Lelouch's wrists together. Lelouch waited patiently, but noticed Suzaku then tied his wrists to a rope which Suzaku attached to his abdomen. _What's with this lack of trust again?_ Lelouch felt rope barely touching his thighs and calves, but the ropes weren't restraining him at all.

"You know, it would also be nice to see your face or see what the hell you're doing," he huffed.

Suzaku ignored the comment to finish his rope work. Once he was done, his lips hovered next to Lelouch's ear and a warm whisper penetrated Lelouch's doubts, "The less you see the more your other sense feel." Lelouch's body, against his own will, trembled. One of Suzaku's hands went for Lelouch's penis and began to rhythmically stimulate it.

In Lelouch's semi-groggy state, his knees almost buckled, but Suzaku's strong arm held him upright.

"A-aah," Lelouch moaned, "C-could we stop for a second?" and then he no longer fetl Suzaku's hand and arm. Something overwhelming was bubbling inside of Lelouch and his only reaction was start walking away from Suzaku.

"Where do you think you're going?" Lelouch could hear the smugness in Suzaku's voices and he felt his chest tighten. _Oh so that's what that one was for, _Lelouch realized the rope around his abdomen was attached to a longer rope that Suzaku was pulling him with. And once again, Lelouch was in Suzaku's arms, "Do you want to do something else?" His voice caressed the even the smallest hairs on Lelouch's neck. The heat of Suzaku's body was almost too much to bear for Lelouch. He felt like he was melting.

"S-suzaku, p-p-please. Listen to me! I'm stuttering! I can barely stand right now." Lelouch hoped the room was dark so Suzaku couldn't see the creeping blush forming on his face.

"Alright," and then Lelouch felt the ropes around his legs tighten and little by little, the pressure forced him on his knees. He felt his back turn cold as Suzaku stepped in front of him. Lelouch felt Suzaku's fingers stroking his hair and Lelouch's mouth found its way to Suzaku's erect member.

"Mhmm," Lelouch moaned so openly and freely tonight. _Jesus was that grape juice I drank tonight old enough to ferment into wine? _He could hear Suzaku's laughter with every new moan.

"Someone's feeling different tonight! Moaning and sucking at the same time. Whatever happened to you today, it improved your oral skills," Lelouch wished he could glare at Suzaku. _If only I could kill him. _

Suzaku pulled out in time for Lelouch not to be subjected to swallowing his semen.

"Are you ready to make love?" He undid the blind fold and Lelouch finally opened his eyes.

"Yes," Suzaku smiled and untied him. Lelouch stood up once his legs were free and Suzaku put his hands on Lelouch's shoulders.

"Whatever came over you tonight, I'm glad," and he laughed again, "We haven't had this much fun in a while."

Lelouch said nothing and just looked longingly at him. Suzaku moved his hands from Lelouch's shoulders to his wrists and gently pulled the two into bed. Suzaku tenderly caressed Lelouch's face while Lelouch leaned forward for a kiss. Tongues, kisses, moans…the boys did it all. Suzaku spun Lelouch around. Lelouch took note of this and got on his knees. Suzaku took the time to lubricate himself and his partner. Lelouch panted throughout the process and due to a bit of self-consciousness, attempted to stifle his moans by biting into a pillow. Suzaku's hands freed up and held Lelouch and his pelvis entered the boy.

Lelouch gasped.

"Don't worry. Easy, easy, gentle, gentle," Suzaku whispered. Suzaku gentled massaged Lelouch's back as his hips eased in and out of the boy. They came to a climax and then it was over.


	14. Escape

If I do another Code Geass fanfiction, it won't be with Lelouch and Suzaku because blaah I need something new ahaha.

Please review~ You can throw some requests for what you in this fanfic because it's coming to its end in a few chapters.

* * *

><p>Lelouch awoke early the next morning so early his lover was actually still in his bed. <em>Mhmm should I wake him up…<em>Lelouch scratched his head and then stopped and quickly got out of bed. _I-I'm not tied up! And Suzaku's still here…hmm… _Leouch's mind worked fast. He unscrewed a decorative piece of wood from the bed stand and hit Suzaku hard on the head with it. _I'm sorry_, he kissed the spot he hit right after.

Lelouch then dressed himself and picked up Suzaku's body. He gingerly used Suzaku's hands to open the door and crossed the threshold holding Suzaku. He let out a sigh of relief that he was able to get out. He threw Suzaku's body back into the room and made a break for it. _This is the least logical plan I've ever made, but it's my only hope._ He took in his surroundings it was a surprisingly small hallway and he spotted an elevator and staircase right away. He pulled out his contact so that he was prepared for anything.

_I don't know how long that hit will keep him out… _he ran through the door and headed down the stairs. He only had to run a mere three flights before he hit the first floor and peeked outside the door scanning the security. He then calculated his exit strategy and when he felt a pair of strong arms grab him from behind.

"Valliant effort, _Lelouch_, but this place is inescapable," Gino's voice boomed behind him.

"God damn it!" he tried to make eye contact with anyone around him, but Gino used his free hand to cover Lelouch's eyes.

"Yo, can I get some back-up?" and soon multiple hands were restraining Lelouch as a cloth was quickly tied over his eyes. Tape was used to retrain his wrists and he was being pushed into the elevator.

"Thanks for the help everyone, I've got it from here!" Gino called cheerfully. "So, Lelouch, you've **got **to tell me how you made it this far. I mean, security tipped us off, but did you outsmart Suzaku or…?"

"No, I just lucked out," Lelouch admitted angrily.

Gino sighed happily, "Thank goodness it was just that. If you actually outsmarted him, well let's just say you'd be move to a new security room with a new warden. You have no idea how little fun that would be."

The elevator beeped and Lelouch was pushed along back to his prison.

"Jesus, Lelouch, you're scary," Gino moved Lelouch along and stopped. Gino nudged Suzaku with his foot, "Wakey, wakey. What'd you do to him, Lelouch?"

"I just hit him with the bed stand," Lelouch muttered.

"Ugh unn uh," Suzaku groaned.

"Morning, your boyfriend tried to kill you so I'm here to watch y'all until you're capable of wardenshipness," Gino sang.

_I suppose it's refreshing to be around someone who doesn't want to jump my bones._

"So! When does the threesome start?" Gino added with a kiss on Lelouch's head.

_Fuck I refuse to sleep with anyone so stupid._

"Shut the fuck up, Gino. There's handcuffs in the nightstand and get the fucking medic here."

"Nice going, Lelouch, you just summoned Satan Suzaku," Gino pulled out the handcuffs and cuffed one of Lelouch's wrists to the bed stand. Gino opened the door and then yelled, "YO, WE NEED A MEDIC." A doctor soon arrived.

* * *

><p>Suzaku inserted Lelouch's contact back into his eye. Lelouch looked at the bandages Suzaku's head and muttered an apology.<p>

Gino stretched and yawned, "Hey, Lelouch, before your memory is wiped for good, can you please tell me the name of that amazing pilot of your's?"

Suzaku glared, "Not now. Not ever. They're the enemy."

"Okay! Okay! Jesus, you're in a terrible mood. I grant you your wardenship so I'mma jet!" And with that Gino took off.

"I thought he'd never leave," Suzaku thought sighing to himself. He sat on the bed and looked over at Lelouch, "Now what do I do with you?"

"I don't know. Forgiving me seems like a great option right now."

Suzaku smirked and stroked Lelouch's chin, "You're funny when you feel guilty."

"G-glad to see you're feeling better," Lelouch replied breathlessly.

"Hm, not even close. I started going soft and you and how do you repay me? With murder?"

Lelouch rolled his eyes, "Lets not get dramatic now. You know I lack the physical capabilities to hit someone that hard."

"Someone is in a real humorous mood today. And a little mouthy. But you know I like you like this…more spirited and animated. Less broody."

Lelouch went along with this, "Oh why's that?" he tried to sound seductive.

"It's more fun breaking your spirit this way," Suzaku hummed. Satan Suzaku had returned. Lelouch shivered under Suzaku's gaze.

"I like this tape on you, but it's less efficient than rope," Suzaku was undoing Lelouch's binds, but replacing them with rope. His wrists were tied together and his legs were tied to his thighs so he was sitting up on the bed.

"Suzaku, please be sensible," Lelouch started, but Suzaku pushed in a ball gag.

"It's cute you got dressed before escaping, but you left me naked. Not fair, Lelouch, not fair." Suzakuu reproduced a knife from seemingly nowhere.

"A button up white shirt? How preppy," he used the knife to pop off the buttons. "And these jeans are so damn tight," he started slicing Lelouch's jeans off him, "Don't complain if I…you know, accidently _cut _you." With that sometimes the knife was slice into his skin. The cuts were extremely fine much like paper cuts, but enough to make Lelouch whine.

"Underwear? Wow for someone with a weak arm you knocked me out pretty well if you managed to get all these clothes on you," he dropped the knife and started nibbling on Lelouch's ear. One hand was pinching Lelouch's nipples while the other started a rough handjob. Lelouch moaned and whined much to Suzaku's pleasure.

"Mhmm, yes, now struggle. You're in my arms, but struggle, wriggle around, struggle," he hummed into Lelouch's ear. Lelouch obeyed.

"Not struggling nearly hard enough, weakling," Lelouch didn't react. Suzaku started biting Lelouch's neck and shoulder. Lelouch's whines were borderline screams and he struggled even harder. His sweaty back rubbed against Suzaku's skin and he sighed in euphoria at the sensation. Suzaku felt Lelouch's ejaculation and untied Lelouch's wrists then retied them behind Lelouch's back. He untied Lelouch's legs and tied his ankles together instead.

"I've been to intimate with you lately. Too kind. I hate only partially tying you up…I would much rather tie you completely and just have total control over your body," Suzaku held Lelouch in his lap. There was a pause and Lelouch felt Suzaku lean forward. Suzaku began to pour oil onto Lelouch's abdomen.

"Aw, I'm ruining your shirt with this. Oh well," he rubbed the oil which had a strange heating effect on Lelouch. Lelouch panicked wondering if it was an allergic reaction and squirmed in Suzaku's grip. Suzaku held him tightly and littered his neck with hickeys.

Suzaku once again untied Lelouch's wrists and tied them in the front. He then cut off Lelouch's underwear and got on top of him. His moved his pelvis rhythmically in and out of Lelouch. Lelouch continued his muffled moans.

"You fucking pervert. You're enjoying being helpless way too much," Suzaku laughed before he reached his climax. Lelouch waited to be done, but Suzaku suddenly had tons of energy tonight. He started spanking Lelouch, "Do you like that? Are you going to fucking complain? You hit me on the fucking head today. You fucking prick if you weren't so weak I'd take you on in a fight."

A scream escaped Lelouch's lips for the first time that night and Suzaku stopped. He turned Lelouch over and held him in his lap.

"I'm sorry, Lelouch, I just love you so much. We make love one night and then you just want to leave. I get it. This place is a prison, but you chose a night where we had sex. I hate you, Lelouch. Do you enjoy doing this to people?" Suzaku's hands traced Lelouch's body over and over again, "Our time is short and I just want to feel you. These moments will be erased form my memories too and I'm hoping something…primal in my body will remember this." Suzaku undid the gag, but didn't allow Lelouch to speak and Suzaku pulled him straight into a kiss.


	15. Sleep

Sorry this chapter was horrible. Yeah looks like this is coming to an end soon, but I think I decided to do another Lelouch and Suzaku story. Ahahah the next one will involve more characters and probably have more of a story to it and more characters in general.

* * *

><p>They kissed only briefly when Suzaku had another change of heart. He clamped Lelouch's mouth shut with his hand and his free arm held Lelouch tightly.<p>

"You must be tired. The horrible thing about you is that you really have low stamina. I could keep going for hours and hours." Lelouch squirmed in his tight grip trying to free his mouth at least.

"Well at least you have enough energy to be entertaining," Lelouch's oily shirt provided a light barrier between their skin, but still, Suzaku could feel Lelouch's muscles beneath his skin and his bones. Suzaku nuzzled against Lelouch's neck enjoying the sensation of Lelouch's struggling, "Your skin is so soft. It drives me insane."

He continued to kiss Lelouch's neck and then released him for a moment. Suzaku spun Lelouch around and pushed him on his knees.

"Suza-" Lelouch began, but Suzaku pushed his penis in. One hand was guiding Lelouch's head on the speed he should be going and the other was reaching in the dark for something.

"I'm sorry, Lelouch, that was rude, but I'm a gentleman. I promise," his voice was menacing and uncaring, but he did keep true to his word and pulled Lelouch away as he came.

"You're ejaculating faster and faster," Lelouch remarked sulkily.

"Why are you so mouthy when you're not in a situation to be? It isn't cute."

"I'm sure you find it cute," Lelouch smirked, "Now let me go."

"I'm glad that fighting spirit of your's came back. You being so complying gets a little boring."

"But you acting like a domineering lover is boring."

"Domineering? Oh you're going to pay for that." And in a flash he produced duct tape which was placed was over Lelouch's mouth.

Suzaku picked up Lelouch and threw him on the bed. Suzaku taped Lelouch's wrists together and calves to his thighs. Suzaku then produced a fleshlight and looked over at Lelouch.

"I'm sure you don't know what this is," Suzaku climbed back into bed and tore piece of fabric off the bed sheet. He tied it around Lelouch's eyes laughing as he completed the action.

"You're a dirty boy if you know what this does," Suzaku placed Lelouch in his lap, took the fleshlight, and inserted Lelouch's penis into it. Lelouch was exhausted and his soft, slow moans reflected that.

"Hmm you're not acting as surprised as I thought you would be. I hope you and Rivalz wouldn't look these things up on the internet in your free time," he cackled.

Lelouch let a longer, louder moan signaling he was done and Suzaku threw aside the fleshlight. He kissed Lelouch on the top of Lelouch's head and then spun Lelouch around to kiss Lelouch over his duct tapped mouth. They were both sweaty and fatigued. Suzaku went for his knife and sliced the tape and pulled it off Lelouch's skin. He laughed as Lelouch screamed in surprise. He left the tape on Lelouch's mouth, collected his clothes, and left.

Lelouch stared at the door in disbelief, gingerly ripping the tape off is mouth, and then let his head hit the pillow. Emotional betrayal, anger, or whatever was bother Suzaku wouldn't be of concern to Lelouch right now. Right now all he needed was sleep.


End file.
